


Lover of the God of War

by GodofwarAtreus



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Past, Dom/sub, Kratos is bi, M/M, Original Male Characters(s) is a assassin, Past Child Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus
Summary: Fimbulvetr has just started. Kratos is doing all he can to keep Atreus safe as the Apocalypse brews. But thanks to this Apocalypse, the God of War will be able to see a person who is dear to him again.
Relationships: Kratos (God of War)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

Kuruan sighed as he rubbed his heavy eyelids, he could feel the silk fabric that covered his lower body leaving his finely muscled chest that was covered with bite marks and hickeys that his lover had imposed on him. Kuruan sighed as he turned to be lying on his stomach resting his arm where his lover should be lying, but he wasn't surprised to find that he was no longer in bed. Kuruan opened his eyes to see the man standing, drinking what was left of their wine.

Kuruan could hear the torrential rain falling on Olympus as well as the thunderstorm raging outside.

Lightning tore the sky, illuminating for a few moments Kratos who was back to him and as naked as him.

"I've always hated it. Storms," Kuruan said hoarsely from sleep. "Not you?"

"Yes," Kratos replied simply, keeping his attention focused on the rain that was falling on the human world.

"Why did you ask me to take out all the wine you had in store and that we did all of his things that would have made Aphrodite jealous? You're afraid I'll forget you for making all his beautiful marks of love?"

Kratos didn't answer that question and Kuruan sneered at him puzzled. It was not in the Spartan's habit not to respond to his little jokes which had the gift of annoying him. All the attention of her lover was on Mount Olympus. Kuruan sighed, leaning on his elbows so that he could straighten up on his legs to finally sit on the edge of the bed.

"You're okay?" Kuruan asked, looking at Kratos seriously.

"Why this question?" the Spartan asked, turning to his lover who was smiling at him.

"I don't know, but I got the feeling maybe this was the last time we saw each other," Kuruan said, smiling openly at Kratos who, in response, gave a groan. "It's very romantic coming from you, Kratos."

Kratos let go of the hug that fell to the floor as he moved closer to Kuruan who remained seated on the edge of the bed. The androgynous young man rested his hands on the Spartan's firm thighs as he moved his face towards his stomach to deposit his lips.

"You plan to continue this war," Kuruan said, running his hands over the Spartan's abdomen.

"Yes," Kratos replied, running his hand through the tousled hair of his sighing lover as he lifted his head to look at him.

"Bloody Spartan."

Kratos smirked slightly at hearing this. He ran his rough fingers over Kuruan's cheek, he tucked one of his locks of his long dark brown hair back behind his ear. New lightning tore the sky and deafening thunder echoed through the room. Kuruan jumped and tensed when he punched Kratos' thigh lightly, tackling a pout.

"It's your fault there's this damn storm. Zeus is so scared of you that he hopes you get struck by lightning," Kuruan commented, puffing his cheeks.

"It's a good thing he's scared of me," Kratos replied. "I will kill him and he knows it."

"Are u ankles Fine?"

"My ankles are fine."

"You didn't get it, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aaaah~ You're unrecoverable, old man. Kiss me."

Kratos groaned, cupping Kuruan's face in response to his request. The androgynous young man was smiling as he felt the lips of the God of War resting on his. Those lips were soft and warm, Kuruan loved to kiss them. He loved Kratos, he had a good time with him and that was the most important. Kuruan wanted to be with someone who gave him a "fun" adventure. He had his own definition of fun. Kratos knows it, he had discovered it when he had to team up with him to break the yoke that united him to Ares.

Kratos broke the kiss to allow Kuruan to breathe. The boy with the long dark chestnut hair looked at him with a puzzled look.

"As soon as the storm subsides, you take the essentials, you take your horse and you go out of here," Kratos said, looking hard at his young lover who was looking at him in surprise. "You are leaving Greece as fast as you can."

"Seriously? No, I'm not leaving the country without you. We can both go and live a new life elsewhere. Away from this land of misery."

"I can't and you know it."

Kuruan sighed in resignation as he fell onto his bed. He turned his back to Kratos to lie on his stomach so as not to look at him anymore. The Spartan sighed deeply when he saw him react like that, but it didn't surprise him. Kuruan might be an assassin, but he was having a hard time controlling his emotions. Something that the God of War often reproached him for. But it was something he had grown to appreciate about himself, as well as his stupid jokes, although he would never tell his.

Kratos ran his hand over Kuruan's leg, brought it up to his buttocks and continuing down his back. Kuruan sighed as he closed his eyes the better to focus on his lover's rough, warm hand stroking his icy skin. Kratos rested his leg on the bed, straddling Kuruan who continued to ignore him. He rested his torso on his lover's back, completely hiding it under his massive body. Kuruan sighed as he felt the extra weight on him. The young man sighed as he felt Kratos' lips on his shoulder as his left hand stroked his arm.

"I want sleep. Leave me alone," Kuruan said keeping his eyes closed.

"No," Kratos replied without stopping to place kisses on the shoulder of his young lover who gave in under his caresses. "You are beautiful."

"Oooh~ Compliment~ What's the next step? The marriage proposal?"

"Quiet, Kuruan. I'm serious about leaving. You have to go."

"Why? If it's to leave me, you can just tell me."

"That's not why. Something's going to happen and you can't be here."

"What like trick? Can you explain to me concretely why and what you're afraid of?"

"I am not afraid."

"Don't be kidding me, Kratos. You act the way you do when you're worried all the time," Kuruan replied, squirming under Kratos to lie on his back. "So? What is it? A premonition?"

"I think so," replied the God of War.

Kuruan sighed as he ran his hand over Kratos' cheek. The Spartan put his hand on that of his lover, placing his lips against his palm, descending along his arm to reach his shoulder. Kuruan sighed in relief as he ran his hand over Kratos' neck, pressing his lips to his neck.

"I will agree to leave on one condition," Kuruan began, putting his hand on Kratos' cheek so that he looked at him. "When you're done with Olympus, leave this land of misery. Maybe we will meet again one day."

"Kuruan..."

"Even if you are with another person, even if I am old or if I am on my deathbed. I want to find you someday."

"Okay."

"Really? Damn, you're getting reasonable. I thought I was going to have to do some dirty things for you to accept," Kuruan commented in a mellow voice.

"It's an interesting offer," Kratos commented, spreading his chuckling lover's legs apart.

"Well, you're really not losing the North," he commented as he pulled Kratos into a kiss. "We will meet each other again?"

"We will meet each other again."


	2. Thor

Kratos sighed as he watched Atreus practicing magic with Mimir helping him as best he could. He wondered why he was thinking about his former lover now. Maybe because hisson reminded his of it. Atreus was as happy and excited as Kuruan when they roamed Greece together. Kratos had looked for him before he found Faye. He had looked for it without ever finding it. Part of him had hoped to find the assassin as he traveled with Atreus to spread the ashes of Laufey in Jotüntheim came.

"Boy, go get your bow," Kratos ordered as he walked out into the house, securing the chains of his blades to his wrists. "We're going to hunt."

"Again? Don't we have enough meat?" Atreus asked, sighing and getting up to wipe the dust from his pants.

"No, we have to be sure we have enough meat to make it through such a big winter," Kratos explained as he waited for his son to finish preparing.

Atreus nodded slightly as he walked back inside the house to pick up his bow and quiver. Kratos moved closer to the trunk where Mimir was lying to hang it on his belt.

"Are you all right, brother? You were watching the boy a lot today and you seem to be much more involved in your thoughts," Mimir said to the Spartan.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so. You know where to find me when you want to talk about it."

Kratos groaned when Atreus left the house telling him he was ready. The Spartan motioned for his son to follow him to the gate leading between the Realms. Because of Fimbulwinter, game had become scarce in the area. They had to go to the Lake of Nine to find something to eat. Kratos let Atreus lead the way, the boy was improving day by day since he knew about his divinity. Kratos was proud of Atreus, he was proud to see that he was not following the same path as him and he prayed that this would not change.

"Father," Atreus called in a low voice, preparing his bow and one of his arrows. "There is a deer over there."

"Go ahead."

Atreus was firmly binding the string of his bow, he exhaled slowly while releasing the string, sending the arrow which went to be planted in the belly of the game. The deer began to struggle before fleeing towards a cliff, leaving a rather large trail of blood. The arrow must have hit an artery. Atreus smiled at his father before following the trail to find his prey. Kratos nodded slightly as he followed his son.

Atreus was running as fast as he could, despite all this snow covering the lands of Midgard. He stopped quickly when he found the deer struggling to walk. The game was exhausted, it was time. Atreus was preparing a new arrow which he sent at the deer. This arrow went directly to plant itself in the throat of the animal which was collapsing in the snow. The poor animal had died bleeding out.

"Father! I got it!" cried Atreus, approaching the game.

Kratos joined Atreus. The boy was pulling his arrows from the game as his father grabbed the animal to rest it on his shoulder. They were getting ready to go home. The sky was quickly covered by black clouds charged with electricity. Atreus stared at the sky in bewilderment, he knew that because of Fimbulwinter the weather was more often bad. But the sky was never covered with a cloud so quickly.

"Father... What's going on?" Atreus asked, staring at the worried sky.

"Maybe you should hurry go home," advised Mimir, not hiding his concern.

Kratos nodded slightly as he told Atreus to head for the bridge. The small group was surprised to hear Jormungand's growl that echoed throughout Midgard. Kratos was grabbing Atreus' wrist, he was dragging him quickly towards the bridge when a lightning struck in front of them, the glow blinded them and they were violently pushed back. The Spartan had lost his grip on his son and the game as he collapsed in the snow. The God of War stood up quickly when he saw the man in front of them who was armed with a hammer.

"Brother! It's Thor!" exclaimed Mimir.

At that name, Kratos drew his axe, shouting at Atreus to take cover. The boy watched his father terrify, wondering what to do. Should he obey and flee abandoning his father, or disobey him and fight with him? Atreus gaze shifted from Kratos to Thor. He was running towards his father who was hiding him behind him. The Spartan ordered him to take Mimir and run as fast as he could to Brok and Sindri's workshop.

"The Allfather demands your death and he demands to have the boy," Thor announced, pointing Mjolnir at Kratos.

“Asgard won't take my son,” Kratos said through his teeth.

"Little brother, you have to go. Now!" exclaimed Mimir.

Atreus nodded vigorously as he started running towards the temple of Tyr with Mimir's head in his hands. Thor didn't bother to watch the boy flee. He would catch up to him quickly after dealing with Kratos. The Spartan threw his axe at the Thunder God before drawing his Chaos Blades to attack him without giving him a break. But Thor was hitting the axe with Mjolnir, sending the weapon crashing into a tree. He dodged Kratos' attacks without much difficulty, hitting the blades with his hammer. Electricity was escaping from the body of the Nordic God.

Chaos blade metals and chains were conducting electricity through Kratos' body. The Spartan clenched his teeth as he continued to strike Thor with his blades without doing much damage. Kratos continued to fight, but he had to admit it, Thor was strong. The strongest God he had to face after Baldur before he was vulnerable.

Thor grabbed one of the chains and shocked Kratos. The Spartan gasped and his whole body spasmed uncontrollably as he fell to his knees on the ground. Thor used this opportunity to smash Mjolnir over the head, ribs, and left arm of the God of War. Kratos felt his bones shatter and a metallic taste invade his mouth. Thor stopped his attacks. He grabbed Kratos by the throat, pinning him to the ground, tightening his grip on his victim.

“You should never have challenged Asgard, Ghost of Sparta,” Thor said in a low, threatening voice. "You and your bastard son are going to have to pay for the deaths of our people."

Kratos opened his hand, recalling his ax. The weapon sliced through the air, landing in its owner's hand. The Spartan struck down his ax at Thor, injuring his arm. The God of Thunder, in surprise, let go of the God of War, who rose to his feet, retreating rapidly. But when Kratos put his foot on the edge of the cliff, part of the earth broke causing him to lose his balance. He felt himself fall into the void as his body plunged into the sea. Thor moved closer to the cliff, damn Ghost of Sparta had managed to escape. He had nothing more to do here at the moment. It wouldn't be fun to kill Kratos while he's weak.

"Where is he?!" Atreus asked, pacing around Brok and Sindri's workshop. "Why isn't he coming back?!"

"It shouldn't be long now, little brother," Mimir said to try to reassure Atreus without really being convinced of what he was saying.

Thor had returned to Asgard, the Sun was beginning to set, and Kratos still had not returned. Brok, Sindri and Mimir were starting to think that the Spartan hadn't survived in front of Odin's son. Thor was known to be ruthless with his victims.

"Hey kid! You should get some rest. You stay with us until Fucking Gratitude comes back for you. He must be recovering from the Mjolnir shots," Brok said, handing a piece of meat to the boy. "Here, eat."

Atreus was shaking his head as he refused the meat, but Brok stuffed him in his mouth telling him he had no choice. He had to keep his strength if he wanted to find his father in good health. Atreus resigned himself to eating the meat before lying down in the makeshift bed that Sindri had prepared for him. Once the boy asleep, Brok took Sindri and Mimir aside to discuss.

"Don't you think... His father wouldn't have survived Thor's attack?" Brok began uncomfortably.

"Most likely, but if it did, Thor would have come looking for the little one," Mimir continued in a low voice so as not to wake the sleeping boy. "It wouldn't be surprising if he could leave Kratos alive only to come back and kill him when he is better."

"Then we'll have to go get him," Sindri said with a sigh.

"Yes."


	3. Former lover

**"What are you thinking about?" Kuruan asked, observing Kratos who finished dressing.**

**"Nothing in particular," the Spartan replied, turning to the assassin who was lying on the bed swinging his legs in the air.**

**"So is it true that you're going to get Pandora's box?"**

**"No, you can't come with me," Kratos replied, wrapping his chains around his wrists.**

**"Pleaaaaaaase~ I promise I will be good."**

**Kratos gave an annoyed growl as Kuruan chuckled as he pressed his elbows to sit on the bed. The assassin grabbed his kilt and dagger before approaching his lover, clinging to him and giving him a sadistic smile.**

**"You are going to have to put up with me again this time, my dear Ghost of Sparta."**

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Kratos groaned as he felt the pain run through his body. His fight against Thor came back to him. He had fought the God of Thunder and he came out the loser. The Spartan had even fallen into the sea before losing consciousness. Kratos ran his hand over his head, chest and left arm, someone had treated him. Atreus? No, he had ordered her to flee.

Atreus!

He should be terrified not to see him return. Kratos woke up to this thought. He had to find his son and quickly. The Spartan removed the covers, he leaned on his good arm to sit on the edge of the bed. Kratos watched the room he was in, it was a small bedroom. He gathered his strength to stand up and lean against the wall. He clenched his teeth as he felt the pain run through his ribs, his head, and his left arm. He ignored the pain to exit the room, but as soon as he opened the door, he collapsed heavily to the floor. Kratos clenched his teeth as his ribs suffered from shock again.

"I didn't know the floor is more comfortable than my bed. But you should make an effort and stay calm while you recover, bloody Spartan."

Kratos was surprised to hear that voice. It couldn't be possible, he had looked for it without ever finding it. The God of War shook his head, refusing to look at the man who knelt before him to help him.

"You have to stay in bed, Kratos," Kuruan said putting his hand on his former lover's shoulder. "It was a bad idea to fight Thor. I thought you would have calmed down after Greece."

"I looked for you... I looked for you without ever finding you... Why are you coming now, Kuruan?" asked the Spartan between his teeth.

"The winds of fate are cruel," replied the assassin, wrapping the Phantom of Sparta's arm around his shoulders. "You're going to have to help me. Go damn Spartan."

"I can't rest. I have to find my son."

"You're never going to stay out being in this state. You have to recover first-"

"I CAN'T! Kuruan!"

"We're going to make a compromise. You stay here and get some rest and I'm going to get your son, okay?" Kuruan asked, looking at Kratos with a stern look. "You might be a god, but Thor has fallen on you. Now you go back to bed."

Kratos got to his feet with Kuruan's help. The ex-assassin led him back to his room so that he could rest. Kratos groaned as he lay down on the bed of his former lover who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just tell me where I can find your son and bring him back healthy and in one piece."

"At the Lake of Nine. He's with the dwarves," Kratos replied, putting his hand on Kuruan's cheek. "I looked for you, Kuruan. I looked for you as soon as I left Greece."

"I know. I told you I would even wait for you on my deathbed. But I feel like we switched roles. Yet I'm the melodramatic here."

"Quiet, Kuruan. Just go get Atreus."

"I'm going right now. You rest. I'll take care of the rest."

Kuruan was leaving the room to prepare to go to the Lake of Nine. He put on his warmest cloak and took his dagger. Kuruan glanced around his room, Kratos was asleep. He could leave with peace of mind. The assassin left his house to go to his boat. The Lake of Nine. Kuruan had been there before, but there was nothing there. And dwarves?

Kuruan sighed as he continued to row. What could Kratos' son look like? How old was he? Did he look like him? Kuruan was shaking his head, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. He had to stay focused on his mission. The androgynous assassin rowed to the Lake where he could see a huge snake basking in the Sun. It was the only time of the day that the Sun was present before the Fimbulwinter clouds returned to start snowing again.

"What the hell, Kratos. What the hell have you done?" Kuruan asked, mooring his boat at the dock. "This winter, you provoked it too, right?"

Kuruan left his boat to go to the temple. The assassin watched Jormungand intently. The giant Seprent did the same. Kuruan smirked as he entered Brok's workshop.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

The night had passed and Kratos still had not returned. Brok, Sindri and Mimir did not know what to do to reassure Atreus. The brothers had prepared weapons to go in search of the Spartan. If Thor had killed him, they had vowed to take care of the little one. Laufey's son. They were all about to leave when they heard the door open. Atreus was rushing for the door, his heart pounding at a thousand miles an hour. He prayed that it was his father, but he quickly became disillusioned when he saw a man, or a woman, he could not say, enter the workshop. Even the dwarves and the head were disappointed to see someone other than Kratos.

Kuruan looked at the occupants of the workshop one by one, a smile on his lips as he gazed at Atreus. The androgynous assassin grabbed the little archer's chin to better examine his face. He was indeed Kratos' son. Her birthmark was the same shape as the tattoo her former lover had.

"Ohe! What are you doing ?!" Brok cried, approaching the assassin and Atreus. "Leave him alone!"

"Kratos is at my house. He sent me to get you," Kuruan announced, letting Atreus' chin go, looking at him surprised. "Let's go."

"How can we believe you?" Sindri asked uncomfortably.

"My father has no friends," Atreus continued, stepping back away from Kuruan.

"I can't contradict you on this, kid, but I'm telling you the truth. He's resting at my house. He sent me to get you. If you don't believe me and you're afraid, you can take it. 'one of your friends with you. "

Atreus looked at Kuruan puzzled. His gaze fell on Brok, Sindri and Mimir when he went to take the lead. Atreus turned to Kuruan under the surprised gaze of his friends.

"Are you really going to follow this bitch ?!" Brok exclaimed surprised. "She's going to kill you!"

"If I wanted to kill him, I would have done it already, dwarf," Kuruan replied, turning his back on the dwarves to leave the workshop with Atreus.

Atreus gave Brok and Sindri one last look before following Kuruan to his boat. If it was Kratos who had sent Kuruan then Atreus trusted him. Atreus' arms tightened on Mimir as Kuruan began to row, far from the dwarf workshop, far from the temple of Tire.

"You... do you really know my father?" Atreus asked, setting Mimir down on the bench.

"Oh yes! Believe me, I know him very well," Kuruan replied as he continued to row. "I knew your father when we were in Greece. You must know that he killed his father, right?"

"Yes, did you help him with that?"

"No, but for other missions, yes."

"What for a mission?"

"You should ask your dad when he will go better."

"Uh... what exactly are you?"

"You mean?"

"Are you... a... man or... a woman?"

"Oh that! I'm a man."

"Really?"

"What? Do you want me to show you?"

"No, it's okay. I believe you. But... why do you look like a woman?"

"I don't know. And you, why are you a boy?"

"Well... I was born like this."

"You have your answer, Trouble maker."

After that, silence settled down. Kuruan was rowing to his house. The assassin was relieved when he finally saw his house. His arms ached from rowing and he was more than happy to take a break. Atreus hugged Mimir as he got off the boat. The Kuruan's house was big, even bigger than Freya's, there was even a floor.

"Wooh. That's great," Atreus commented as he followed Kuruan.

"I like the comfort," Kuruan replied as he entered. "Your father is in this room."

Atreus wasted no time, he will run into Kuruan's room to see the state of Kratos. His head and torso were covered with bandage as well as his left arm which had a makeshift splint. He seemed to be in pain. Atreus had never seen him like this.

Kratos painfully opened his eyes and he could see Atreus. His son looked at him worried and terrified by his condition. The Spartan stretched out his hand, resting it on the cheek of the little God who was holding back his tears.

"Atreus... are you okay?" Kratos asked between two breaths.

"Yes and you?"

"It could have been worse."

"Be happy to be alive, brother," commented Mimir, who was also relieved to see the Spartan alive.

"Sorry to break up his reunion, but you need to get some rest, Kratos," Kuruan said as he entered the bedroom with a bowl. "Drink this before sleeping, it will ease the pain."

Kuruan helped Kratos up to allow him to drink the contents of the bowl. The Spartan felt the odd-tasting water run down his esophagus. He could feel the medicine take effect quickly, the pain subsiding, allowing him to fall asleep. Atreus set Mimir down on the nightstand before kneeling by the bed.

"Ohe, kid. I have a room for you. You need to rest, too."

"No, I stay close to father," Atreus replied.

"As stubborn as that bloody Spartan, eh? Okay, Trouble maker. You can take all the furs and pillows you want. Me, I'm going to sleep. Come see me if there's anything with your father. . "

Kuruan left his room to go upstairs. His library, as he liked to call it. Kuruan had looked like several books, scrolls, and other counter items. The assassin sank down on the tons of fur and pillow he had made. He could feel his hands shaking and his heart racing. He had found Kratos after all his years. He too had looked for it without ever finding it. Kuruan sighed heavily before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kratos was having trouble breathing. He could smell the metallic taste of her blood in his mouth. He tried to stand up, but his body refused to obey him.

"Father! Help me!" Atreus yelled.

Kratos saw Thor, held Atreus against him, leading him to Asgard. The Spartan was trying to get up, but he could only crawl, desperately reaching out his hand to his kidnapped son.

"You should never have challenged Asgard, Ghost of Sparta. Loki is going to pay for what you did."

"Atreus!"

Kratos would wake up with a start and a sweat. He felt pain tug his body as he tried to get out of bed. He looked around for his son. Her gaze fell on the furs and pillows that littered the floor. Kratos was removing the blanket in an attempt to leave when the bedroom door opened on Kuruan and Atreus.

"What's going on? Why are you screaming?" Kuruan asked, approaching Kratos. "You have to stay and lie down."

"Where's Atreus?" Kratos asked when his gaze fell on his son. "Atreus, are you okay?"

"Yes, father," Atreus replied as he moved closer to his father who was resting his hand on his shoulder. The little God was surprised to feel his father's hand tremble against his shoulder. It was the first time in his life that he had seen his father in such distress. "You're okay?"

"Yes...," Kratos replied under his breath and withdrawing his hand from Atreus' shoulder. "Yeah, I... It's okay."

"You're not doing that well," Kuruan replied, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "You need to eat a little and I'll give you some pain relief medicine. Atreus, come help me."

Kuruan left the room, followed closely by Atreus. Kratos allowed himself to sigh, he lay back down paying attention to his sore bones. His head was spinning from the fever. He had never felt so bad in his life. He couldn't use his healing power while he had a fever. He had to wait.

"Here, before you go back to sleep, you eat and take your medicine," Kuruan said as he walked back to his former lover with Atreus holding the bowl that held the medicine. "I will help you."

"I'm still able to feed myself, Kuruan."

"Really? With your splint, you can barely hold your glass of water," Kuruan replied, feeding Kratos. "Come on, eat. You can't take your medicine on an empty stomach."

Kratos groaned, but he complied. Atreus watched this scene surprised. He went from surprise to surprise. His father let this strange man feed him. Atreus knew that Kratos was weak at the moment, but it was surprising that he let Kuruan take care of him. He, who even with Laufey, remained strong and did not let her deal with his injuries. He dropped his mask in front of this androgynous man.

Kuruan turned to Atreus to take the bowl the boy handed him. Kratos drinks the contents of the bowl before lying down. Kuruan put the fur back on his former lover before leaving the room with the boy. Atreus was more than puzzled. Why was his father acting like this with Kuruan? Why did he say he looked for her? What was there between them?

"How is he?" asked Mimir who was on the shelf.

"He's got a fever, but that's not surprising. He needs to get some rest," Kuruan explained as he served Atreus a bowl of stew. "Here, you have to eat too. You are going to have to help me."

"How?"

"Since I have to take care of your father, I won't have time to take care of my animals. You will have to take care of them for me."

"Why?"

"I'll let you sleep at my place and eat. But nothing is free in life. It's give and take," Kuruan explained as he began to eat his meal. "So? What happened to make Thor attack his Bloody Spartant?"

"We killed his sons as well as his brother," Atreus replied as he ate his meal.

"Seriously? That's why it's snowing so much. Baldur is dead."

"Why doesn't that surprise you?" Atreus asked, puzzled by Kuruan's nonchalance.

"I've known your dad for a long time, kid. Hearing that comes as no surprise to me. No, what pisses me off is that he had fun without me. I wish I was there to see it."

Atreus looked at Kuruan surprised. Would he have liked to see Magni, Modi and Baldur get killed? Why? Who could say that? Atreus looked at Mimir worriedly. The head rolled its eyes. If he had a body and a neck, he would have shook his head.

"Don't listen to him, little brother. He must have the annoying habit of talking nonsense," Mimir said reassuring Atreus.

"Talk about nonsense? Are you still so friendly?" Kuruan asked with a chuckle.

"Are you crazy?" Atreus asked, stepping back slightly.

"Who knows? And you? Are you sane?" Kuruan replied, smiling at Atreus.

"I believe..."

"Like what, we are sure of nothing," replied the assassin as he finished his meal. "Okay, you're coming. I'll show you how to feed the animals."

Atreus looked at Kuruan surprised by his behavior. With Kratos he was calm and the next moment he was unusually happy. Was his father really friends with him? Kuruan looked unstable. Mimir didn't seem to like him and he was even on his guard.

After showing Atreus the chickens, sheep and pigs and explaining how to feed them, Kuruan went to his garden to collect herbs and roots which would help Kratos during his recovery. The assassin was returning to the house to get to work. Mimir stared at Kuruan who was humming a melody as he made the medicine for Kratos.

Once his work was done, the assassin was putting the bowls back in his cupboard when Atreus returned. Kuruan smiled at the little God telling him to go and hold his hands and if he wanted he could go upstairs and he could read whatever he wanted. Kuruan saw the face of his former lover's son light up before rushing towards one of the buckets of water. The assassin chuckled as he went to his room with a glass of water.

Kuruan saw Kratos wincing in his sleep, shaking his head slightly. He was in the throes of a new nightmare. Kuruan sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kratos," Kuruan called, running his hand over the Spartan's cheek. "Kratos, wake up."

Kratos woke up with a start when he felt an icy hand touch his cheek. He was relieved to see that it was his former lover. The Spartan sighed, running his good hand over his face.

"Where's Atreus?"

"Upstairs. I told him he could read all the books he wanted."

"You just made one happy."

"Is Atreus so thirsty for knowledge?" Kuruan asked with a chuckle.

"It's worse than you," Kratos commented with a small smile.

"My poor man," Kuruan commented as he helped him up. "Drink a little. You need to stay hydrated."

Kratos drank the glass. Kuruan chuckled as he put his hand on the Spartan's forehead, he was satisfied to see that his fever had dropped. It was reassuring.

"You should rest a couple more days before using your regeneration to heal his minor ailments," Kuruan commented as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Your wife?"

"Dead a few months ago."

"Too bad, I wish I met her," Kuruan commented with a smirk. "I wish I had seen how this woman could stand you. She was the one who convinced you to grow that beard."

"Kuruan."

"No, but seriously. Why didn't you let it grow when we were in Greece? You would have attracted them all like magnets."

"Quiet Kuruan."

Kuruan chuckled as he picked up the empty glass, telling Kratos he would come back and bring him some food. The assassin left the room leaving the Spartan alone with his thoughts. Kratos was lying down, the smell of Kuruan was omnipresent in this room. It was reassuring.

The first time he had met Kuruan was during the war that involved arming Attica against the Persian invader. The Spartan was looking for the king of the Persians. When he found him, he saw him dying with his soldiers. They had all vomited and some were drooling profusely. They had been poisoned. Kratos gazed at what appeared to be a young woman, who was sitting quietly on a window sill. He was smiling at the Ghost of Sparta as he finished drinking the rest of the wine.

"Well, things are going to get interesting. The Ghost of Sparta is with us," Kuruan commented with a chuckle.

"Who are you?"

"Kuruan, the army recruited me to kill this guy," he said as he climbed down from the windowsill, throwing the chalice on the floor. "It's done. His assholes didn't notice."

Kuruan turned his back on Kratos to get a handful of gold coins which he put in his purse. Kratos watched him silently, he didn't feel any threatening aura emitting from the assassin, he even felt good and that was what was scary. Kuruan hung the purse on the waistband of her skirt as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kratos asked, looking at Kuruan.

"I just got paid to kill the king of the Persians. It's done," replied the assassin as he walked away. "I'm sure you can beat the Basilisk on your own, Ghost of Sparta."

As Kuruan had said, they had seen each other many times. Before Kratos even knew it, he had fallen in love with the assassin. Who wouldn't fall under his spell? Kuruan attracted all men and women with his atypical appearance for a man.

Atreus was puzzled seeing all of his strong smelling products. It smelled good, but all her smells were going to give her a hell of a headache. Mimir watched the waiter who smelled the products before tiring of them to observe the boar bristle brush.

"Does a man really need all of this?" Atreus asked puzzled.

“Surely Kuruan must like to take care of himself,” Mimir said. "Some people are like that."

"Mother didn't have so many products to take care of herself."

"Do you want to try some?"

Atreus jumped as well as Mimir, if he had had a body. The boy turned to Kuruan who was approaching the dressing table silently to pick up a lotion that smelled of lavender. The assassin sat on the stool telling his former lover's son to stretch out his arm. Atreus held out his sleeveless arm. Kuruan poured lotion on his hand and then smeared it on the boy's arm. The assassin felt Atreus' muscles relax under his expert hands.

“You're as tense as Bloody Spartan,” Kuruan commented.

"I thought my father lost to Thor."

"He lost to Thor," Kuruan said as he finished applying the lotion to Atreus' arm. "He survived by throwing himself into the sea or he would have died."

"You and my father ... what's up with you?" Atreus asked, puzzled by the relationship between the assassin and the God of War.

"What you saw?"

“Well, father is very distant with people. Even though he's weak he doesn't show it to anyone, not even mother. But with you he seems to soften up. He let you feed him, he didn't. 'Would never have let mother help him despite her arm breaking, "Atreus said looking at his arm that smelled lavender. "I've never seen him like this with anyone, not even with me, or with mother."

Kratos had been gentle with Faye, how little Atreus had seen as his father was often out hunting and also his father had never had such serious injuries.

"He likes you, I think…," Atreus replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You think, hm," Kuruan replied, chuckling and leaving his dressing table. "Alright, Trouble Maker. I'll prepare a bath for you. While you bathe, I'll make dinner."

Kuruan left the floor to go and prepare Atreus' bath. The boy approached Mimir who was sighing.

"Are you okay, Mimir?" Atreus asked, picking up a parchment.

"Yes, little brother. I was just thinking of something. How do you feel when Kuruan is near you? Do you feel in danger?"

"No, I feel good when he's around. I even find it reassuring," Atreus replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Why this question?"

"For nothing, I just wanted to know."

In fact, Atreus' response worried Mimir. The head also felt good close to Kuruan and that was the problem. Kuruan's aura was so calm and calming, his angelic smile could even put Odin at ease.

"He really must be a great assassin," Mirmir thought worriedly.


	5. Proposal

Kratos was removing the last bandages. He had been at Kuruan's for a week now. He had rested enough to be able to use his regeneration to heal his wounds. Atreus watched as his father stretched out his sore muscles. The boy had asked the God of War if they were going to be able to go home. But there was one problem, Baldur had to tell Thor where their house was. Thor must have been waiting for them there. They couldn't go back there with Thor around. Atreus wondered where they were going to be able to sleep when Kuruan told them that he and his father could stay in his house as long as they wanted, provided they helped him maintain the house and the animals in return.

Atreus had been surprised. But Kuruan had already told him that nothing was free in life. If you wanted something, you had to pay. Kratos had told the boy to learn this lesson.

"What are you thinking, boy?" Kratos asked, picking up the bandages.

"You and Kuruan... You've known each other for a long time, haven't you?

"Yes, from Greece," Kratos replied without going into details. "Why this question?"

"You look close. I mean... You let him feed you when you were hurt. With mother, you never would have let that happen."

Kratos didn't know what to say to this. How to explain to his son that he had had a relationship with Kuruan? Did Laufey explain to him that two men could have a relationship?

"It was an exceptional situation, boy. I wouldn't have arrested your mother if it had been her," Kratos replied.

A lie. A little lie to reassure Atreus, because the boy was right. Kratos wouldn't have let Laufey feed and take care of him like Kuruan had.

Kratos had explained to Laufey, when things got more serious between them, that he also loved another and that they had promised to meet again. Laufey was an understandable woman, she had accepted the possibility that Kratos left her to find the man he loved. She even had to ask questions about the assassin, she had learned so much about him that she would love to meet him and get to know him. Kratos had thought several times that the two would have become friends, given Kuruan's wacky character.

Speaking of the assassin, Kuruan entered the room with a bunch of pillows which he gave to Atreus telling him he could use the second bedroom of the house. The little God left the room to go and prepare his room. Kuruan moved closer to Kratos to pick up the bandages.

"So? Didn't you know how to contain your rage against a God?"

"Quiet Kuruan. It's not that. I had no choice," Kratos replied.

"Yeah, but you had fun without me. I wish I could have seen this show," Kuruan replied, clinging to the Spartan's chest. "I should have found you sooner. It would have been a lot of fun fighting another God with you."

Despite all his years, Kuruan hadn't changed. He still had his definition of fun. Kuruan loved fighting, well, some fighting. He had participated in the war in Athens, the search for Pandora's box, the fall of Ares and many other such fights. He only accepted missions that brought him fun, otherwise he would go his way. Kratos had thought that Kuruan would have loved the trip he had taken with Atreus. He would have loved to fight the sons of Thor and Baldur, as well as Freya, except that he, he would not have hesitated for a single second to take the life of the witch when she threatened to kill him.

Kuruan was pulling away from the Spartan looking at him with a neutral expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," Kratos replied.

"Liar," Kuruan replied, going to throw the soiled bandages into the fire.

Kratos tensed as he watched the assassin grab a bucket full of peelings to feed his cattle. The Spartan followed his former lover who fed his hens and pigs with the peelings.

"What are you doing in Scandinavia? You hate the cold," Kratos asked as he leaned against the wall.

"A hunch," Kuruan replied as he finished feeding the sheep. "In reality, it's temporary."

"About what?"

"That I stay in Scandinavia. After Greece, I went to settle in Egypt. It is very hot in the morning, on the other hand at night, it is really cold, but it is bearable. There is just a lot of sand. . "

"Egypt? Why did you go there?"

"To study. You know, there is a lot you can learn there and I was able to perfect my assassination techniques," Kuruan replied, turning to Kratos. "I came here four years ago. I gave myself five years to find you."

"And now that we've found each other, are you planning to go back to Egypt?" he asked as he moved closer to Kuruan.

"You are a God, Kratos. As well as Atreus. You can survive this freakish, frosty winter. I'm not even sure the majority of my beasts survive. I couldn't stay here very long."

He wasn't wrong and that was what pissed off Kratos. Unlike him, Kuruan was a pure mortal, his chances of surviving Fimbulvetr were low to none. His only chance of survival was to return to Egypt. Kuruan sighed as he entered the hen pen to find that three of them were dead.

"Look, with them three more, I lost eight. Eight hens and I lost a pig and a sheep. That's less food and slow death," Kuruan said as he went to hang the hens. on the wall. "But I can use them as a trap while hunting, hoping an animal will come out."

"There is no more game in the woods, Kuruan. I have hunted several times with Atreus already."

"All the more reason to leave this place, Bloody Spartan. Everyone is running away, everyone is hiding. There is nothing more to do here except biding our time. You can come with me, with the little one. Why? stay in a Kingdom that's on the brink of apocalypse and have Thor after you? Nobody knows you in Egypt. That would be nice, right? I have a house even bigger than this. "

"I… Let me think about it."

"I'll give you a month to give me an answer. After that delay, I'll go back to Egypt. With or without you, Kratos. I'm really happy to have found you, but I couldn't stay here forever."

On his words, Kuruan went inside leaving Kratos alone with his thoughts. Atreus was more than puzzled, he had overheard the conversation between his father and the assassin. They weren't going to go to Egypt, were they? His father was not going to accept. Finally, he hoped. Atreus had quickly returned to his room when Kuruan returned. Now the little God was worried. The relationship between Kratos and Kuruan was really strange. Very strange.

"Is everything all right, little brother?" asked Mimir who was sitting on the bed.

"I heard father and Kuruan discussing. Kuruan only came to Scandinavia to find father and he offered to go to Egypt with him."

"In Egypt? It's a whole different Kingdom, with other Gods. If Borther agrees, it might not be so bad," Mimir reassured.

"Yes it is! My house is here! And then, as much as I like Kuruan ... What's with him and father? The atmosphere is strange between them," Atreus said worriedly.

"I think you should ask your da ', little brother. I don't think I'm the right person to answer you."

"So you know what's going on between them, hm?"

"I'm Mimir! The smartest man there is, of course I know. But what's between the assassin and your father is none of my business. Ask him little brother."

Atreus sighed at this answer. Could he really ask his father? In fact, he was a little afraid of her answer. Atreus didn't want to learn something he wouldn't want to hear. Maybe it is better to stay in the ignorance and not know anything?

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

**Kratos watched as Kuruan was quietly dressing in the clothes he had given him. The assassin was having fun taking his time, he was completely naked, his long dark brown hair cascading over his shoulder blades. The assassin amused himself by teasing him.**

**Kratos watched him, quietly settling on his couch. His gaze swept over the frail body of her lover. Kuruan was neither too thin nor too muscular, he had specially made up himself under his command and now he was putting on a skirt composed of a golden belt and two pieces of crimson red fabric that barely hid his crotch and legs. buttocks and which showed his legs. Kuruan chuckled as he pulled his hair back into a braid before stepping closer to Kratos.**

**"So?" Kuruan asked with a huge smile.**

**Kratos made a simple movement of his finger so that he spun around. Kuruan spun around, allowing the Spartan to see what he looked like better.**

**"You are beautiful," Kratos praised, allowing him to come closer.**

**"Really? I feel more like a princess slave to a vile creature," Kuruan commented, straddling the waist of the Spartan who rested his hand on his thigh.**

**"As if that had never happened to you," Kratos commented with a smirk.**

**"What if it was? Would you have come to save me?" the assassin asked, leaning towards the throat of the growling Spartan.**

**"And if I had, what would you have done to thank me?"**

**Kuruan didn't answer, he was kissing Kratos neck as he moved down his chest continuing to drop a multitude of kisses. Kratos stroked that hair as Kuruan lifted his toga. The assassin spat into his hand before taking the God of War's cock to start jerking him off. Kuruan massaged his head, making him growl with pleasure. The cock hardened in his hand and began to stand up. Kuruan traded his hand for his mouth.**

Kratos would wake up in a sweat. He looked around lost when his gaze fell on Kuruan who was sleeping close to him. That's right, he was at Kuruan's and he was sleeping in his bed. He watched the assassin who had disheveled hair and was bundled up in several furs that kept him warm. Kuruan sighed as he woke up. His eyes were hazy, he rubbed his heavy lids before stretching.

Kratos watched his former lover without saying anything. Kuruan didn't speak to anyone until he was fully awake. The Spartan has always loved his moments of calm. He remembered when in Greece, they lay there silently, enjoying the restful silence before being plunged into bloody fighting again.

Kuruan turned to Kratos, adjusting the furs on his shoulders. The two men stared at each other without saying anything when the assassin tensed as he heard the floor creak. Kuruan stood up to leave his bed and his room. Atreus jumped when he saw the bedroom door open to see Kuruan nod his head in greeting as he walked towards the path to rekindle the fire. Atreus looked at him puzzled before joining his father who was also getting up.

“Morning father,” Atreus greeted as he sat down next to Kratos.

"Morning," Kratos replied, tightening the bandages on his forearms.

Atreus stared at his puzzled father when his gaze fell on the spot where Kuruan had slept. He and Kratos had slept in the same bed.

"Why did you agree to sleep with Kuruan?" Atreus asked puzzled. "You could have come to sleep with me."

"His bed has more room, boy. Your bed is too small," Kratos replied simply as he got out of bed.

"Father? When can we get home?"

Kratos stopped moving as he recorded this question. When were they going to be able to return home? He ignored it. Kratos didn't know if they were going to be able to return home someday, especially with Thor on his tail. It had become dangerous for them to live here, especially with the Ragnarok. How long before he can no longer feed his son?

"Do you think we will have to leave Scandinavia?" Atreus asked innocently, playing with the folds of the blanket.

"You heard..."

"Why should we leave? This is our home."

"Kuruan suggested we leave Scandinavia to join him in Egypt," Kratos explained as he finished preparing himself. "He gave me a month to think about it. By the time this delay, Kuruan will return to Egypt with or without us."

"Are you going to refuse?"

"I have to weigh the pros and cons, Atreus. I neither accepted nor refused this offer."

"But... If we leave, we will leave mother."

Atreus wasn't wrong, but Faye was dead. He knew she wouldn't blame him if he decided to leave Midgard to keep Atreus alive and safe. Their life in Midagrd was in danger. Kratos didn't believe in Ragnarok, but this murderous winter was going to get the better of them.

"You... have you ever been to Egypt, father?" Atreus asked puzzled.

"Only to wage war."

"Hey! Bloody Spartan! Trouble Maker! Breakfast is ready!" Kuruan shouted from the main room.

“Kuruan really is a weird man,” Atreus commented.

"we get used to it."


	6. Discussion

The days passed slowly, a routine settled down between, Kratos, Kuruan and Atreus. The boy looked after the animals and occasionally made meals with Kuruan's help. Kratos was in charge of the hunt and he was checking the traps the assassin had set up two miles around his home. Kuruan wasn't taking any chances. It wasn't worth going far if the game refused to come out. So he got into the habit of setting traps. Kratos also used to help Kuruan in his vegetable garden.

The Spartan was finishing harvesting vegetables when he heard the soft footsteps of his son as he came into the house with the empty buckets. Kratos and Atreus had not spoken again of the possibility of leaving Scandinavia to go to Egypt. The boy acted as if the talk never happened. Kuruan had once asked Kratos if he was considering his proposal. No sooner had he finished his sentence than Atreus had taken Mimir to go out into the garden. He didn't want to know anything.

Kratos grabbed the basket full of vegetables to enter the house in turn. He saw Kuruan getting ready to go out.

"I need to go see his two dwarves," Kuruan announced, taking part of his purse. "I need a new dagger. Mine is completely rusted. It won't be any good to me."

“Brok and Sindri can mend your dagger,” Atreus said before turning to his father. "Can I go with him?"

"Maybe you should go too, Brother," said Mimir, who was sitting on the table. "To show them you're alive and well."

Kratos groaned in response. He also had to see the dwarves to check his axe. The Spartan unhooked his axe from the wall to secure it behind his back. Atreus took the lead before following his father and the murderer into the garden. The Gods had discovered that there was a door leading between the Realms hidden behind the vegetable patch. The trio would go through the door to walk on a branch of the world tree. Kuruan chuckled as he moved closer to the ledge to see what was under their feet.

"Kuruan, don't get out of the way!" Kratos said seeing the assassin watching the void carefully.

"I would need a stone to access the shortens," Kuruan commented as he moved closer to Kratos.

A portal appeared before Atreus who wasted no time in rushing through it, followed by Kratos and Kuruan. Kuruan smiled when he saw that he was in this workshop again. The two dwarves stopped working when they saw that the Spartan was back, accompanied by "the young woman" who had brought Atreus and Mimir with "her."

"So you really know this bitch, pooh!" Brok spat when he saw Kuruan approaching the table.

"Μπορώ να κόψω το χέρι του?"* Kuruan asked without taking his eyes off Brok.

"Όχι, Κουρουάν,"* Kratos replied, laying his axe on the table.

"What did she say?" Brok asked, glaring at Kuruan.

"Nothing important," replied the Spartan. "Kuruan is a man and yes we know each other."

Sindri and Brok looked at Kuruan in surprise as the androgynous young man smiled sweetly at them as he laid his rusting dagger on the table asking if he would get his gun fixed or sell him a new one. Sindri hastily picked up the dagger and exclaimed that he would take care of it right away as Brok groaned as he took the axe.

"It might take a while," Sindri announced, filing down the blade of the dagger. "This dagger is really rusty and... Oh! How awful! Is that blood?!"

"Better not let you know," Kuruan replied with an enigmatic smile. "Hey! Would it be possible to have a passage stone for his portals?"

“Of course,” Sindri replied.

"Repairing the axe is going to take time, too," Brok said, examining the blade. "The blade is chipped."

"I'm going to wait outside and see this huge snake," Kuruan announced, heading for the door.

Kratos watched Kuruan leave the workshop. The Spartan placed Mimir on the table, ordering Atreus to stay near the dwarves before following the assassin out. Kuruan was leaning against the railing of the bridge, watching Jörmungand overlooking the lake.

"Do you think he's taller than Chronos?" Kuruan asked smiling at the Spartan.

"The boy says he surrounds all of Midgard and can bite his own tail," Kratos replied, leaning back against the railing.

"Too bad he wasn't there when you decided to fight Zeus. I wish I had seen that bastard die, but I wouldn't have survived, right?"

"You wouldn't have survived."

“Atreus is wondering about us,” Kuruan said in Greek.

"Let me take care of this with my son, Kuruan," Kratos replied in Greek.

"Are you ashamed of what we've been through now that you have a child?" Kuruan asked losing his smile.

"No, I would never be ashamed. I had no trouble explaining it to Faye when we got together."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That I had traveled through many Realms to find the man I love. That she might find herself alone at any time. She had accepted the risk and she stayed anyway. We ended up having Atreus. "

"A boy who looks like you," Kuruan commented. "Both physically and emotionally. You had a hard time dealing with your emotions before."

"Hmmm."

Silence settled between the two men. A welcoming silence. Kratos had been feeling better since Faye's death and on the one hand, may she forgive him for the thought, he was also reassured that she was dead. If he and Kuruan had found each other during his lifetime, he would have refused to follow him to Egypt. Faye was perhaps a sweet and loving woman, she would never have allowed Kratos to take Atreus with him. That was more why he was reassured. He could keep Atreus close to him and he had found Kuruan.

"Hey. Are you with me?" Kuruan asked, patting Kratos on the arm, knocking him out of his thoughts.

It was something he hated to be done, pat his arm or his shoulder to talk to him. Even Faye couldn't do this without irritating him. But with Kuruan, it was different. Everything was different with him. In fact, Kuruan had a personality that should have pissed him off the most, it did at first, but he had found himself liking it. His stupid jokes, his constant smile, his dark and dangerous side, he loved everything about himself and when you knew him well enough, anyone could tell that Kuruan is a calm and distinguished person. Nothing to do with the image he was sending.

"If we resume our relationship, it won't be the same as it was before. You know that," Kratos replied, looking at Kuruan who was nodding slightly.

"Yeah, it's inevitable anyway," Kuruan replied, playing with his braid. "But are you able to leave all of this?"

"Nothing is holding me here," Kratos replied.

"But you know that the threat of other Gods coming to attack you is not to be ruled out. Anyway, wherever you want to go, there will always be Gods wherever you go. you will go."

Kratos nodded slightly.

"But... The question is whether you want to leave Scandinavia for Egypt," Kuruan said, letting go of his braid. "You don't know if you accept or if you refuse, do you?"

"I need to discuss this with Atreus. I need to explain to him what went on between us and what might happen next."

Kuruan nodded slightly as he looked at the Spartan. The assassin moved away from the God of War to return to the workshop. Kratos sighed as he tightened his hold on the railing. He thought he heard the marble crack under his grip.

"Father?"

Kratos' gaze fell on Atreus. The boy asked if everything was okay. Kratos reassured Atreus, telling him that everything was fine before returning to the workshop with his son.

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"Well, those dwarves did a really good job," Kuruan commented as he watched the blade of his dagger and untied his braid. "It's fascinating."

"Dwarves are painful, but resourceful," Kratos replied, removing his shoes.

Night had now fallen on Midgard. The repair of the weapons had taken a long time. All day to be precise. Now Atreus was in his room with Mimir who had to tell him one of his many stories to put him to sleep. Kratos was finishing getting ready for the night, he had watched Kuruan getting ready. The assassin wore a simple fur nightgown that was too big for him, showing his legs as well as his shoulder, because of the collar that fell on his arm.

Kuruan hid his dagger under his pillow before lying down with his back to Kratos. The Spartan was lying on these sides. Kuruan felt Kratos' muscular arm wrap around his waist and his massive chest press against his back. The Spartan's beard tickled his neck as his lips rested. Kuruan chuckled at the beard tickling him. The assassin turned to face the God of War. Kratos wasted no time claiming those lips he had missed so much. Without realizing it, Kratos straddled Kuruan and his hands slipped under his lover's nightgown. He took off his clothes, leaving him only wearing his underwear. Kuruan had lost none of his beauty.

"Father?" Atreus called, knocking on the door.

Kratos sighed as he rested his forehead against Kuruan's shoulder, who smiled as he refrained from chuckling. Was there a chance on how much that Atreus would interrupt them?

"Father? Are you awake?"

"What is it, boy?" Kratos asked, straightening up. "You should be sleeping."

"I had a nightmare."

"Go see him," Kuruan said, stroking Kratos' cheek.

Kratos groaned as he stole a kiss from Kuruan before leaving the room to join Atreus.

Kuruan ran his hands over his face, heaving a long sigh before grabbing his nightgown to get dressed. He was sure Kratos was going to spend part of the night with Atreus. The assassin curled up in his blankets to fall asleep.

Kratos was lying next to Atreus who was bundled up in the furs Kuruan had given him. Father and son were silent.

"Father? Can I ask you a question?" Atreus asked, pulling the fur from his face.

"Go head."

"Can two men be in love? Like you and mother?"

"Yes... Yes, they can. But it's frowned upon."

"Why?"

"People think it's unnatural. That a man should just love a woman and have children. He shouldn't love another man."

"So it's wrong that two men love each other?"

"Do you think that is wrong?"

"I don't know. I mean... If they love each other, why do people find that abnormal?"

"Because they are afraid of the difference. That's why."

"So… do you and Kuruan… love each other? You seem to like his a lot, like you liked mother."

“We were together when we were in Greece,” Kratos replied.

Why lie to his any longer? Atreus would have had to know sooner or later. The little God was thinking about what his father had just told him. If he and Kuruan were together in the past, it meant he liked men. But then why had he married Laufey?

"Did you really love mother?"

"Yes, I loved her."

"But... you love Kuruan."

"I'm for both genders. I can be with a woman or a man," Kratos explained.

Atreus nodded slightly, considering what Kratos had just said to him.

The Spartan took advantage of this silence to get up, telling the boy he had to sleep. They had a lot to do tomorrow. Atreus nodded slightly as he fell asleep quickly. Kratos returned to his room. He wasn't surprised to find that Kuruan was sound asleep. The Spartan lay down beside the assassin. Kuruan was pressed against the chest of his lover who hugged him. They were no longer in Greece, but Kratos still radiated intense heat. The God of War hugged the assassin to him, finally falling asleep with the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Can I cut his hand?  
> *No, Kuruan


End file.
